


When the Devil Comes a-Knocking

by HighlyFunctioningMikyla



Series: The Misadventures of a Consulting Criminal and a Cannibal [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I thought it seemed legit, Magnussen and Hannibal are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyFunctioningMikyla/pseuds/HighlyFunctioningMikyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of The Misadventures of a Consulting Criminal and a Cannibal. Hannibal and Bedelia pay a visit to Jim Moriarty en-route to Florence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Devil Comes a-Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs post-season 2/pre-season 3 of Hannibal, about mid-way through His Last Vow. Also Hannibal and Magnussen are cousins.

Dr Lecter had visited Moriarty only once before while visiting Harley Street on business, he had sent notice of his arrival several weeks beforehand, and had stayed for a total of three days and four nights, departing early in the morning, thinking it rude to prolong his visit any further. These circumstances were rather different, this time he had neither sent any notice nor had an idea about how long he would be staying, but the biggest difference this time was his companion, Bedelia, who had said very little to him since they had embarked on the long journey together. 

Turning up to places uninvited was not something that Dr Lecter tended to make a habit of, as it was something that he in fact despised when others did, but he had little choice given the current circumstances. He had considered taking up a practice in London under another name, or Florence – he had always liked Florence, but he was still formulating a plan as to his course of action, deciding to pay his old ‘friend’ a little visit in the meantime. 

On his previous visit, Jim had not owned a home of his own, but had been renting, but he knew - from the irregular emails that they had been exchanging significantly more regularly since their last encounter - his current address, and couldn’t help but congratulate the man on going up in the world, living in a town house in the centre of London, as well as congratulate him on his ability to blend in, something Jim had never been particularly good at, though more from boredom as supposed to lack of ability. 

He counted three times he had to ring the doorbell before being greeted by Moriarty, who’s initial reaction appeared somewhat bored and frustrated, but upon seeing who it was, his face lit up like a lightbulb, his eyes sparking “Hell-oo” he squealed “don’t you know that its ruude to wake people at-“ flicking his wrist around to check his watch “half five in the morning?”

“My apologies. May I come in?” 

Jim pushing the door open in response, shuffling backwards into the hallway, allowing his guests to enter, tearing his eyes away from Hannibal to notice Bedelia for the first time, his expression turning somewhat quizzical. 

“A friend.” Hannibal stated, and Jim did not push him, darting down the hallway, beckoning with ‘come-hither’ finger for Hannibal to follow. Jim’s kitchen was not quite as extravagant as the one Hannibal had left behind in Baltimore, but he had to admit he was impressed… to a degree. 

“Tea?” Jim questioned, darting over to the kettle like a toddler excited to see their parent after a long day. Hannibal nodded and Jim flicked the switch, the water beginning to fizzle “what time is in Baltimore?” he added quizzically.

“Half 12.” Hannibal stated, beginning to get slightly conscious of how tired he was. When was the last time he had slept? He had allowed himself an hour on the plane, but before that he’d virtually not rested for a good 20 or so hours. As of yet he was unsure of his legal status, but was sure of the fates of all involved in the bloodbath at his home, Will Graham was alive, of this he was sure. 

“So what happened?” Jim questioned, pouncing up onto a stool, placing his chin in his cupped hands and smiling innocently “They finally catch on then?” Hannibal glanced up and inclined his head “Ah they’re keeping that quite hush-hush.” Jim observed, more to himself that his guest “Think they’ll come looking here?”

“I doubt they will find any incriminating evidencing linking you to me.” Hannibal assured him “You’ll be safe.” 

“Just as well,” Jim grinned, sitting up in his seat to pull three mugs towards him, pouring the contents of the kettle evenly into each mug, indication to Bedelia to pass him a box of teabags, which she did without hesitation or question, though noticeably avoiding brushing their fingers together. “Who’s this one?” Jim asked, nodding towards Bedelia. 

“My friend, Bedelia du Maurier.” And Bedelia nodded curtly, not wishing to introduce herself. 

“Enchanté.” Jim stated, throwing one of his mischievous smiles in Bedelia’s direction, apparently growing bored with her when she again failed to answer him, he turned back to Hannibal, with a puzzled expression on his face “You know I always thought Will Graham would be your plus-one if you ever came a-knocking.” 

Hannibal had thought that as well “No.” he stated coldly. 

“Ohh.” sensing the lack on interest in perusing the conversation, the corners of Jim’s mouth pricked, half in amusement and half in curiosity “What happened?” 

“Worst case scenario.” The doctor answered slowly. The perky smile on Jim’s face beginning to annoy him somewhat. 

“Too bad,” Jim sighed, sounding disinterested “I never did get to meet him, I would have liked him I think. But then again,” he added “You do never know. Do you?” Hannibal noticed how his accent thickened with these words. 

“Very true.” He agreed, leaning over the counter to slide his tea towards himself, in an attempt to avoid the topic of conversation revolving around Will Graham, he asked “So has Mr Sherlock Holmes figured everything out yet?” 

“No.” Jim exhaled rather sharply in an effort to display how frustrated this fact made him “He’s been awfully stupid lately, I’m afraid that I’m going to have to make an intervention.” He paused for a moment “His live-in got married about three months ago.” 

“Dr Watson?” 

“Johnny Boy.” He confirmed, inclining his head in a short nod “Got shot too. He’s losing his touch. That cousin of yours has been having some fun with him lately too. I like him, I never thanked you for introducing us.” 

Hannibal smiled “He was delighted to meet you as well. Though I would like to think that no harm will come to him.” 

“Well, it’s Sherlock. Much as he would like people to think otherwise, he’s not deadly, though he would do anything for dear old John.” Flicking his head over to Bedelia who had resolutely refused to utter a word throughout her whole visit, his brow furrowing in frustration “Is she high or something?” 

Glancing over, she briefly met his eyes with an expression of silent discomfort “Not that I’m aware.” He answered Jim. 

“Yeah, well. Tired?” 

“Very.”

Indicating upwards with a sharp flick of his head, the smile returned to his face “You’ll love my guest room, it has a view of the gardens I know you of all people will appreciate.”


End file.
